The Notary
The Notary is an agent of the Department of Floaters. She is written by Scapegrace. Agent Profile Physical Appearance This regeneration of the Notary is very tall (6'5") and sleek as a shark, with about the same general humanity. She's medically underweight but often refuses to eat since it would distract her and is generally unfit. She is, however, a very good runner when circumstances force her to be. She wears Time Lord ceremonial robes at all times, and the only reason she doesn't wear a collar in the silver-grey of the Dromeian chapter is because she does not yet have one. Personality If you were to describe the Notary in a single word, it would not be one you could repeat in polite society. Antrilovorasilendar is pretty much everything that’s bad about ancient Time Lord society rolled into one. She’s a diffident, dismissive, condescending, stuffy prig; a martinet who takes perverse pleasure in dragging people through every kind of bureaucratic nightmare it’s possible for an ancient race to dream up. She’s also possessed of a deep-seated loathing for renegades and exiles, whom she considers to be on the same social level as the weird green stuff that grows on poorly-chlorinated swimming pools. That she clings to this belief despite being as good as a renegade herself is merely demonstrative of the kind of double-think she is capable of. Agent History The Notary’s primary role in canonical Gallifrey was as a minor bureaucratic functionary, a cog in the great machine of Gallifreyan state. Perhaps it was a lack of job satisfaction that drove her to the incredible self-importance she suffers from now, but what is known is that as soon as she heard about the Time War, she fled, with nothing at her side but a staser and an intricate knowledge of TARDIS repair expense forms. Funnily enough, the average office-dweller-about-town is ill-suited to piloting time machines through aeon-spanning wars of genocide, and while her piloting skills did improve over time, it was in inverse proportion to her stolen ship’s state of repair. After colliding with one plothole too many, she crash-landed in the PPC’s main lobby and was promptly shanghaied into service by the Marquis de Sod. Mission Reports Main Timeline: Partnered with Wobbles * "The Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour #1: Forest of Fear!" (Gunnerkrigg Court) ** Trigger warnings for the rape and torture of children. Yeah, it's one of those badfics. * "The Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour #2: Fishing For Competence" (Doctor Who) * "The Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour #3: Homicidal Agents" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Alternate Timelines Alternate timelines are those universes which share a common origin with the PPC prime timeline, but differ due to the events of a specific point of divergence. Folded Time During the existence of the temporal fold during "Continuity Council: Gallifrey Bickers," numerous short-lived timelines were created; some featured the Notary, to the dismay of everyone else. A full rundown is available here: "Continuity Council: Folded Time" Agentshipping Shortly after "Gallifrey Bickers," an uncanonical romantic encounter between Morgan and the Notary takes place. It can be found here: "Agentshipping: Fire in the TARDIS" I can also supply the number of a competent therapist, since if you want to read romance stories involving the Notary you evidently need one. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Time Lords